User talk:Seagullthebold
Another Fan Of Redwall!!! Hello,I'm Fiona The Traveler!! You need anything about Redwall Wiki,click on my name!!-Fiona The Traveler -00:33, 7 March 2009 Sure!! Sorry,but I'm not the maker of this site. Who you're looking for is Lord TBT! Type in his name,and you might find him!-- Fiona The Traveler WELCOME! Please read my story, A Coneslinger's Quest. *shruggs* Everyone is complaining about the suspense, but it isn't really that suspenseful. Yet. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:52, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Hey, seagulthebold! Welcome to Redwall Wiki! I'm new to, I joined about a month ago. If you need any artwork, ask sambrook the otter, or pinedance coneslinger, or even me. You can look at our user pages to see whose style you like better. (Probably sambrooks!) Well, see ya around! P.S. my fan fic is on my user blog. Check it out if you want. --MERLOCK 00:52, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I am not Lord TBT, but I'll answer your question. Yes, you can talk to other people. I forgot to put this, for a list of suggested fanfics, click here.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:10, 7 March 2009 (UTC) What Are You? Hey,Seagull. Are you a animal or a seagull? And if you are wondering why I said that is because,users up here are animals. For Example: I'm a Marlfox from the book Marlfox. Pinedance Conslinger is a squirrel. I don't know what MERLOCK is though. Sambrook The Artist is a otter and so on! So,what are you?--Fiona The Traveler RE: do I draw pirates Woe, you paint? That's totally awesome! I think I could draw a pirate, I'm pretty good at drawing those wide curvy pirate swords. (Can't remember the name, a cutless maybe.) anywho, if you wanted me to draw you one, just tell me the details, you know, backround, description, what kind of animal, etc.... all that stuff. --MERLOCK 01:12, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Well I was reading OoR and I really liked Lady Firdance's name, so I thought of another word for a fir, pine. And I also really like the Coneslinger's in Triss. So there you have it, Pinedance Coneslinger. No, Brian never visits the site. He doesn't like computars. Thanks for the comment on my art. You can be as critical as you want cuz critics make me a better writer. No, I have never seen them, but I'll look Into it. Gotta go. Dinner.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:21, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Wow!! No one up here as been a dog or a cat! I'm talking about wild animals. Oh,got to go,sleeping! P.S: You Can Be A Mole!!(Fiona walks to her soft bed in Redwall Abbey and growls in her sleep!)--Fiona The Traveler What animal? I am a kind of troll looking thingy. (It's on my user page,) But in my animal form, I am a mouse in a purple shirt thingy. If you want the details, read my blog post, Touched by Magic. And, If you want something fast and swift, I would say a hare is your best bet. (they're my favorite animals! I may write a fan fic about them) so, what do you want me to draw you? A pirate stoat, a rat, a wolverine maybe? anything. --MERLOCK 01:59, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Hello Seagullthebold! If you would like to learn to make a customized signature, click here Its great to see another artist on here! I also look forward to seeing one of your books at borders or some book store. anyways, great to meet you! Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 02:03, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Advice Welcome Seagullthebold. My advice is to read the Manual of Style and become familiar with the ways of editing around here. I don't know when Mr. Jacques will be touring again, but when I do, you'll know too. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:34, 7 March 2009 (UTC) YouTube I just noticed an edit where you linked Redwall YT videos here. Please do not post those anywhere on this site. Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:41, 22 March 2009 (UTC) hello! i am ferretmaiden. if you like fanfictions look on my blog. thanks!--Ferretmaiden 00:59, 10 June 2009 (UTC) sure i'll draw you pirate! What kind of animal is it???-- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 01:48, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Okay! I'm glad I FINALLY got another pic request, because yesterday I had my birthday party, and I got like two completely new sketch books! Also, my clothing has improved VERY much due to my drawing lots of midevil people nowadays. -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 01:19, 14 June 2009 (UTC) want to read more good fan fiction? click here Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:06, 15 June 2009 (UTC) You said you'd let me know when your book is published, so I'll let you know when mine does! Probably around Christmas. I'm gonna write a story set in the medevil ages with magic, dragons, phenexes(how do you spell that?), and such. :) Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 02:25, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the happy birthday! (although it really is late birthday, my friend is moving away so I wanted to have it early) and don't worry about posting on my page! I LOVE it when people post on my page! Anyway, here's the pic. -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 01:16, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Thanx! Oh, and that isn't the best part, I got this new pen tablet, and YOUR pic is being colored in right now. -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 22:13, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Heehee! Heh- heh! HERE YE ARE MATE! THE PIRATE O' THE SEA!!!!!!!!!! -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 22:40, 21 June 2009 (UTC)